Sound The Bugle
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: After the final battle with Kuja, General Beatrix decides she is no longer needed in Alexandria. She starts out on a journey that will eventually lead her to a place she can call home


Sound The Bugle

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Final Fantasy IX. Never have, never will. It all belongs to the glorious, yet sometimes thick, Squaresoft. I just use their characters for my own evil yet non-profitable schemes. 

Authoress' Notes: This idea came to me while listening to the song Sound The Bugle by Bryan Adams from Spirit. Great movie, I suggest you all see it and listen to the soundtrack.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

General Beatrix slowly entered her chambers at Alexandria Castle taking the time to study every single last detail. This place had been home to her for so many years but not anymore. There was no place for her here now. She hadn't been the greatest help to the new Queen. In fact, she had probably had done more harm than good. No, there was nothing here for her anymore. She had done her duty; she had protected the princess in her time of need. However, Garnet didn't need protecting anymore. She was quite capable of defending herself. It was time for Beatrix to say goodbye to Alexandria. 

She sighed as she stared packing the few things she would need. She was going to miss this place. Garnet was the closest thing she had ever had to family. She had been helping to take care of her ever since Garnet was a little girl. Also, she would miss the younger soldiers, how they would stare in awe at her, wondering if they would ever be that strong. And she would miss Steiner slightly. They never did get to finish that conversation that started while Kuja attacked Alexandria. 

Maybe it was for the better that they hadn't. If they would have, she might have felt compelled to stay. She couldn't do that. She had made up her mind she and everyone else would be better off if she left Alexandria. She would leave the city and finally find a place she could truly call home. 

She tied the bag shut, slung it over her shoulder, and checked to make sure Save The Queen was secure at her waist. It felt strange carrying it, considering how she was no longer going to be in the service of any monarch. However, it was a good weapon, and she had certainly earned it with her long years of faithful service. Perhaps it would always serve as a reminder of the life she lived before. 

She exited her room, checking the passageway to make sure no guards were there. They would be sure to ask some questions she didn't want to answer at the moment. She actually felt badly that she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to anyone but things were better this way. No one would try to persuade her to change her mind and stay. 

She made her way down the elegant staircase and was almost to the door when she heard a familiar clanking of armor. She knew she should just keep walking and ignore him but she stopped and turned around. If she was going to say goodbye to anyone and inform him/her about her plans, it might as well be him. True, he would probably be the most persistent in trying to make her stay, but knowing Steiner, he shouldn't be able to come up with a good reason as to why she should.

Steiner approached from a side hallway, possibly checking to see if his Pluto Knights were doing their jobs properly. "B-Beatrix," he stammered, obviously surprised to see her standing there. She put on her General's face, devoid of any emotion, and nodded coolly in his direction. The captain seemed to be at a loss for words, stammering about several things at once. She wasn't surprised, he never seemed to be very articulate around her. It was quite obvious however when he noticed the knapsack slung over her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

She tossed her hair eloquently over her shoulder. "I'm leaving Alexandria." There, let him mull over that for a while. At least long enough for her to get safely away from the castle. 

He looked shocked, and... hurt. Well, no one ever said it was easy for her to leave. "Y-You're leaving? W-W-Why?"

She shrugged. "There's no place for me here. I have no reason to stay," she said in a voice she hoped to continue her act of indifference. The truth was, she was getting ready to start crying. She never realized that leaving would be this difficult. Sure, she had expected some regrets later on down the road but she had figured she would be long gone by that point. Now, it felt like she was being pulled in two. Part of her realized that she had to leave, and the other half wanted nothing more than to stay here forever. 

"I-I never wish to lose you again!!!" he said suddenly, bringing her out of her deep thoughts. She was shocked that he had said something; normally he didn't have this much nerve around her. Perhaps choosing to talk to him had been a bad idea. She should have just continued walking when she heard him coming. "We could protect the princess together," he quickly recovered.

Beatrix shook her head. He would probably never understand why she had to leave. "Goodbye, Steiner," she managed to say before turning around and walking out the door. She didn't want to look at him anymore; the look on his face when she told him she was leaving had been heartbreaking. It might just have convinced her to stay if she would have stayed any longer. Funny, she didn't think anyone would care about her leaving besides Garnet. _'He'll get over it eventually.' _

She boarded the boat to the city, sparing only a quick glance for the soldier who was operating it. From now, she would act like she was just going on a regular outing. It would take a while before anyone realized what was going on. Of course, that was relying on the fact that Steiner didn't tell anybody. Within moments, the boat pulled up to the docks of the city. Beatrix nodded at the soldier in thanks and jumped off the boat. The general was sure there would be whispered rumors of her as soon as she left. She wondered what type of rumors would go around once people finally caught on that she wasn't coming back. That the tough general found a love in another country and she ran off to spend the rest of her life with him? It was the furthest from the truth so more than likely, it would become the most popular one. She never approved of the soldier's gossiping before and now she understood why. She didn't want that rumor to reach the wrong ears. She briefly wondered what Steiner would think if he ever heard that one. Would he believe it?

What did it matter now? She had made up her mind; she was leaving, never to return. She made her way carefully through the crowded streets of Alexandria, trying not to draw much attention to herself. Thankfully, nobody wanted to mess with the General of Alexandria and they actually went out of their way to avoid her. 

She made a detour into the pub; there was one last thing she wanted to take care of. It wasn't very crowded at this time of day, in fact the only other patron was a lone man sitting in the corner. She sat down at a table just inside the door, angling herself so she could see outside, waiting for someone to wait on her. It didn't take long before the owner approached her. "General Beatrix, to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" he asked looking around nervously as if he were expecting more soldiers to be hiding somewhere. "Perhaps you would like a nice cool drink?"

"No, thank you," she told him, raising her hand. "Just some ink and a sheaf of paper." 

The man nodded. "Certainly, right away, General." He hurried away to do her bidding, knocking over a serving girl in the process. Beatrix patiently awaited his return, keeping her eye fixed on the streets of Alexandria. The last thing she wanted to happen was for someone to find her here after she had come so far. Two soldiers walked by but she recognized them as the ones who were scheduled on sentry duty in a few moments. 

The owner came back, placing a sheaf of paper, a bottle of ink, and a quill pen in front of her. She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, and he went running to stand on the side until she wanted him to come back. She dipped the pen in the ink and began writing. She left it short and simple, anxious to finish and get out of the city. She signed her name with a flourish, gesturing for the man to come back. "Yes, General Beatrix?" 

She rolled the paper and sealed it. "In exactly one week, I want you to personally deliver this to Captain Steiner." She handed it to him. He nodded, almost as if he was unsure of his orders. "Remember, one week." The man looked bewildered, but he nodded again anyway. Good, he didn't need to understand just as long as he made sure they were carried through.

General Beatrix stood and walked back out into the sunny streets of Alexandria. She quickly headed towards the gate, ignoring all the other passerbys. The sentries at the gate exchanged bewildered looks with each other, after which they moved out of her way, letting her pass. She exited the city and turned back to take one last look at it. With a smile, she stared on her way; to find a place that she too could call home.

AN: What do you think? Should I continue with it? 


End file.
